<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures of the 104th by 20Nintegafan04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550757">Misadventures of the 104th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04'>20Nintegafan04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Crack, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, German Eren Yeager, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says, it's another shitshow</p>
<p>Successor fic to A Chat On Titan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misadventures of the 104th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, SOME THINGS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU DO.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read this, this will provide some important information to the characters and the changes from canon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIPS: EreMika, possible YumiKuri<br/>
Can be interpreted as Ships: Springles, AruAni<br/>
Unrequited/Onesided ships: JeanKasa (Jean), ReiKuri</p><p>For the most part this series will follow the canon aside from a few certain things and characters, notably Eren himself. At his core he will still be the Angry German Boy who hates Titans (and yes he will actually be German, hence why i'm spelling his name as Jäeger), but he's gonna be  less of an asshole towards his best friends, this is partially because a) fuck PATHS, and b) for Eremika, though that isn't to say there won't be any quarrels with Mikasa and Armin, otherwise it isn't Eren. Also, he does somewhat tolerate Mikasa's protectiveness more here, but he still isn't a huge fan of it (He'll never admit it but he is equally protective of her, though he usually only does it when he feels it necessary). Also Eren will be a slight bit physically stronger than in canon, i mean considering that, aside from Mikasa and the other shifters, Eren is one of the best of the 104th in hand to hand. Also he has anger issues because its Eren.</p><p>Btw The Shiganshina Trio speaks 3 different languages: Eldian/English, Japanese (Fluently for Mikasa, near fluently for Armin and Eren, moreso for Armin) and German (Fluent for Eren, near fluent for Armin and Mikasa). Note that all languages are done in Google Translate, sorry but i do not speak either language, i only speak English and a little French</p><p>Also, considering the lack of known education in series, i assume that the Cadet Corps also doubles as a school, so that is why a lot of chapters occur. Side note, this is actually a product of the fact that i intended to make this a modern au, who knows, maybe i'll make one someday?</p><p>Any events covered in Canon (Episodes 3 and 4, and the OVAs) will not be covered the events of episode 3 will have been condensed into one day. Meaning the story will start on the beginning of day 2.

</p>
<p>For clarification, the Survey Corps is the official name, Scout Regiment is what it is referred to as by people.</p><p>Main Characters:<br/>
Eren Jäeger<br/>
Mikasa Ackerman<br/>
Armin Arlert<br/>
Jean Kirschtein<br/>
Sasha Braus<br/>
Connie Springer<br/>
Marco Bodt<br/>
Reiner Braun<br/>
Bertolt Hoover<br/>
Annie Leonhart<br/>
Krista Lenz<br/>
Ymir</p><p>Major characters:<br/>
Keith Shadis<br/>
Thomas Wagner<br/>
Mina Carolina<br/>
Hannah Diament<br/>
Franz Kefka</p><p>Minor Characters:<br/>
Daz Feige (No canon last name, Feige is literally German for cowardly, figured it made sense)<br/>
Samuel Linke Jackson<br/>
Nack Tierce<br/>
Mylieus Zeremski</p><p>Omitted characters from the division, AKA the characters that really didn't matter, and Floch (lets say they were moved to another cadet division):<br/>
Floch Forster (Because fuck you Floch)<br/>
Floch's Friends<br/>
Tom (The guy Jean was forced to leave for dead in Trost)<br/>
Ruth D. Kline (the body Annie apologised to)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>